Of Pedals And Thorns
by GoddessOfImagination
Summary: Amy Rose has been seeing memories of her past in her dreams lately and the more this happens, the more shes sure that something isn't right. She makes the bold decision of going back to her true home with her friends and try to figure out why shes been having these dreams. However, when she gets there, it was nothing like what she was expecting. ENJOY! XD
1. Prolugue

**Hey everyone! Goddess here! Well, here goes my first attempt to write a Sonamy story. I hope I do good XD Heres a little preview first though, ok? Enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of 'Sonic the Hedgehog', neither cartoon, games, or comics. **

* * *

**PROLOGUE **

_Once upon a time, on the far away world of Planet Rose, their lived a brave knight that married a beautiful princess and they ruled the land together. Things couldn't have been better until the queen found herself pregnant with a handsome baby boy, the prince, Charles Arthur Rosilite. He was a happy and cheerful boy. He loved and respected his parents, and did everything he could to prove himself as a worthy king when his time came._

_Even though the King and Queen now had a child of their own, they longed to have a daughter as well, so every night they would pry to the their ancestors for help until finally, they found themselves pregnant once again, only this time with a baby girl._

_However, this time was different, in a terrible way. When the baby was born, she came out sickly pale with its eyes blank gray and it was neither crying or moving. All the best doctors in the kingdom were called in to try and cure the baby of the frightening acts, but none of them could. Some even said that she wouldn't live for even more than a day._

_Devastated, the King and Queen did all they could to save their child but it was in vain. The last thing the could do was beg the planets goddess, the rose spirit for mercy and save the baby. So on the night of the full moon, the traveled to the sacred blossom tree were the spirit resides and placed their baby at its roots._

_They prayed and begged for help then at the strike of midnight, the spirit heed their calls and decided to help its people. The goddess took all her powers and put them in the baby, making the princess turn from pale to pink like the trees blossoms and her eyes emerald green like the meadows of the planet. _

_Moments later, when the spirit disappeared and the baby was returned to her parents, it began crying and her heart rate was healthy. The princess was saved and the entire kingdom was ecstatic. In return for the spirits kindness, the King and Queen named their daughter after the goddess herself. They named her, Amelia. _

_As the years went by, the baby grew properly and into a loving little girl. She grew close to her brother and everyday they would play and study together, then at night, Charles read to Amelia with all the books he owned then end the night with a goodnight kiss. Their bond was a close one, however, darkness soon fell on the young prince._

_One day, as the children were playing, Amelia's powers from the spirit awoken and when Charles saw this, it made him mad with jealousy. He wanted to have the power as well and he wanted it all to himself. However, everybody told him that his sister was destine to have such power and not him. This only the prince even more angry, so angry that he fled the kingdom in search of power of his own._

_Though it saddened his parents to watch him leave, they need to keep the princess safe and protected in anybody tried hurting her for her power. Years later, the prince came back with an army of darkness from the the roses spirits enemy, the demon of darkness and attack his own home. He killed his people and betrayed his parents. _

_The King and Queen had little time to think about what they could do, so they just decided to save their daughter. They fled to the sacred tree and once again begged the goddess for help. She could their calls and did the only thing she could do, send the princess away to another planet so that the darkness couldn't get her or the power._

_The King and Queen stayed behind to fight, but they were only killed by Charles. When the former prince learned of what the goddess did, he attempted to kill her, but failed easily and was locked away by her last bit of power. _

_She spoke her final words of wisdom, "Only love of a true bond cane save this planet now.", then faded away. Making Planet Rose wait for their future goddess return. _

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I'm open to creative criticism and I hope that you review. First chapter will be up soon, I promise XD **

**Well thats all the time I have! Until next time! Ja-Ne! XD**

**-GoddessOfImagination **


	2. The Nightmare Begins

**Hey everyone! Goddess here! :D Well, this is all new to me, especially since my all time favorite couple is HitsuHina (Bleach Anime) and I've never even written a story like before. However, it was the coupling Sonamy that got me into FanFiction, so I've decided to write a story about them :) So without anymore time to waste, here goes my first Sonamy story! Enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of 'Sonic The Hedgehog", neither games, cartoons, nor comics.**

* * *

_Darkness. It was all Amy saw as she ran down the never-ending hallways of what looked like a castle. Screams. They were all she heard and the more she ran, the louder they got. Fear. Never in her life had she felt it so much than when she did at that very moment. _

_She tried to call out for help from somebody, anybody. But her voice was mute, and there was nothing she could say that only came out as silence. As she ran though, Amy suddenly saw a pair of two twin doors beside each other at the end of the dark hallway. She could see light glowing from their edges and without a moment to waste, she immediately began running faster toward them._

_Amy thought that it was the way out, however, the sight she saw when she opened the doors was far from what she was expecting. She fell to her knees in complete horror when she saw two dead bodies lying on the floor of the room. A man and woman, both hedgehogs like her. The male was a red color and the female was a white color, but that was all she could make out._

_Their bodies had been brutally stabbed through multiple times all through their bodies. The sight nearly made Amy throw up in disgust or faint from shock, but she was still able to hold herself steady and hold it all in._

_"So you finally came, Amelia?"_

_Amy looked up from the bodies and was meant with a pair of sky blue eyes of an orange male hedgehog. He didn't look that much older than her, maybe by a few years, and was covered in blood with a sword in his right hand, also covered in the thick crimson liquid. _

_Figuring that he was the one that did all this, Amy tried to lift herself from the floor and run away, but her body wasn't listening to her. She was forced to stay sitting there and watch as the man came walking slowly to her. When he was right in front of her. he lifted his sword and pointed it to the ceiling, making her shake in fright even more._

_"The power will finally be mine." He whispered evilly. "Goodbye forever, Amelia."_

_With that said, he swung his sword to her. _

* * *

Amy woke with a start and sat up on her bed as the horrid memory of that nightmare still lingered through her mind. Her entire body was shaking and she panted hard as her heart rate went so fast that it nearly gave her a heart attack. She put a hand over her chest and closed her eyes as she tried to clam her breathing and heart rate.

When everything was back to normal, she fell back down on the bed and then turned to the clock radio next to her bed. **_3:39 A.M._ **Amy sighed and turned back to look up the ceiling of her room. It wasn't the first time that she's had a night like this, actually, it was the fifth time this week. Not only was she loosing sleep because of it, but the images become more and more real each time it happens. Almost like the dream was really a memory.

Trying to shake those thoughts from her head, Amy stood from her bed and decided to go for an early morning run in an attempt to distract herself. She changed from her pajamas and into a pair of black yoga pants and a plain white tank top. She put on her pink and white running shoes and a big gray hoodie then she was ready. Locking the front door behind her, she was off.

Amy ran down her block then crossed the street and began heading into town. All the shops were still close and the sun had still yet to rise, so basically, she was the first thing and person to be up. She didn't mind though, it was sometimes nice to be the only one out here. She didn't have to worry about being mugged, or abducted by Eggman. It was nice and peaceful, something she had always wanted in life.

The pink hedgehog ran all the way to the park then stopped to sit on one of the benches to catch her breath. It had been a while since Amy went out for a run. Things for her had been so busy since the Sonic Team broke up and she moved out to live on her own. She started her own business as a florist and opened up her own shop called, _'Rose's Blooms'._ It was very successful.

She still kept in contact with everyone though and when the time was right, they would once again fight with each other against any enemies. However, lately there have been no threats or villains that dared disrupt the peace now, so there was nothing to worry about and everyone moved on with there lives. But sometimes, she did miss all the adventures of back then and all the battles her and her friends conquered together.

Amy gave a sigh and was about to continue running when a sudden yet familiar voice called out to her. "Amy!"

She turned and gasped when a sudden blue blur came right for her and suddenly stopped when it came face to face with her. Amy's shock went away when she saw everyone's favorite blue hedgehog smiling at her, making her grin in return.

Over the years, her feelings for the blue hero still remained the same but she stopped being that annoying fan girl all the time. Not only did that make Sonic uncomfortable, but it also made her feel a bit irritated with herself. So she quit chasing after him at the age of thirteen and now, two years later, Amy has grown into a very attractive teen. With her soft curves and waist length quills, she can have any guy she wants.

She smiled, "Hey Sonic, long time no see."

"You can say that again." He replied, chuckling. "I wasn't really expecting anyone out during this time of day. What are you doing here so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I mean, I know you love running but this is ridiculous."

Sonic laughed then took a seat on the bench that she was previously sitting on and gave a sigh as he watched the peacefulness of the park. "This is actually my favorite time of day to come out running. The streets are empty, everything is quiet, and its completely peaceful." He explained, turning back at her. "There's also something beautiful about an abandoned park, don't you think? I mean, if you take a real good look at it."

Amy looked around her settings and noticed that what he said was true. Something about the empty grass plains and lonely trees was almost breathtaking to her. It was like a dream, a memory almost, from her childhood.

Just then, images from her nightmare came to mind. Amy flinch slightly and her whole body went a bit uneasy. She sighed then took a seat next to Sonic so that she could try to steady herself before completely falling to her knees. However, this didn't go unnoticed by the blue blur.

"You alright Ames?" He asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You seem a little uneasy."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just some nightmares from last night that are still scaring me." She replied. Then a sudden thought came to her and she asked, "And since when have you started calling me 'Ames'? You've never called me that before."

He slightly blushed then quickly turned his away from her so that she wouldn't see it. Sonic scratched the back of his head nervously and stuttered, "T-That's not important no-now. Tell me about this n-nightmare."

Amy gave a sigh then began explaining everything about the dreams she's been having, including the small details about how every time she has them, it feels more and more like a memory. She also added how its made her lose sleep from all the fear she has from having the nightmares again. When she finished, Sonic was in a state of awe, which only made Amy sigh again, only this time is in annoyance.

"See what I mean?" She asked. "I knew you would be freaked out."

Sonic quickly shook those thoughts away then said, "It's not that, it's just surprising how your going through all this. I mean, you don't look fazed by it at all."

Amy smiled, "Thanks. I guess I've grown up, huh?"

"I'll say. Who knows, maybe you'll surpass me in maturity one day, right?"

"No offence Sonic, but I think I've already done that."

"Hey! Well, yeah I think so too!"

The two hedgehogs then shared a laugh, which helped Amy quite a lot. Before he had shown up, she felt so down and shaken up from her dreams, but now that he was here, she couldn't have felt happier.

The moment was sadly broken when they heard a sudden scream coming from the town. That, and the sound of an unknown voice laughing evilly. THey both jumped up from the bench and then turned to each other. Sonic and Amy exchanged looks then smiled.

"Ready for some action?" He smirked, getting cocky.

"You have no idea." She said, grinning back.

With that said, the blue hedgehog scooped her up bridal style in his arms then in a flash, they were headed to Town Square. It didn't take long to arrive, at the most thirty seconds considering it was Sonic. When they got there, all they saw were people running away from a something that couldn't really be seen because everything was covered in some kind of mist.

"Whats going on here?" Amy stared into the fog and could see some figures moving around, making her get goosebumps from the fright of not knowing what it was.

Sonic sensed her distress and quickly took her hand to reassure her. "I don't really know, but I promise I won't let it hurt you."

She was slightly stunned that the boy who use to run away from her was actually comforting her. Amy nodded then, with a quick flick of her wrist, her Piko Piko hammer was in her hands. "You ready?"

He got in a battle stance, "You bet."

"Sonic!" They turned and saw Tails coming up in the X-Tornado 2 with Knuckles riding on the wing. "Did we miss anything?"

"From the looks of it, we're right on time." Knuckles answered, jumping off the plane as it landed.

Suddenly, a ray of dark energy shot at them through the fog. They were barely able to quickly jump out-of-the-way and just miss the attack. Soon afterwards, the low laughing that Sonic and Amy heard earlier began getting louder just as a figure began emerging from the mist.

"Who the hell is that?" Knuckles asked, putting his fists up.

"You wanna know who I am?" A low voice said as a the figure finally came out the fog. It revealed to be a maroon colored male hedgehog that looked absolutely horrid. His eyes were crimson red with the look of insanity within them. He wore teared up rag clothes and had small cuts and bruises on his barefoot feet. His quills were uneven with a few in his face and he held a glowing staff in his hands. He growled, "I have...no name!"

The group gasped in shock when the hedgehog suddenly charged at Amy and was about to stab her with his staff it wasn't for Sonic quickly punching him in the back of the head, launching him to a nearby building.

"You try that again freak, then your going to be sorry!" He yelled angrily. Sonic turned to her and in a gentle voice, asked, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, still slightly shock. Before she could fully recover though, the nameless hedgehog jumped up from the gravel while laughing menacingly.

"That was fun! Lets do it again!" He screeched while running at the blue hedgehog.

Before Sonic could react, the crazed man shoved hard out of his way and then grabbed Amy by the neck and jump into the mist, disappearing from sight. His laughs could still be heard along with the frightful screams of the pink hedgehog.

"Amy!" Tails shouted. He turned and saw Knuckles helping Sonic up. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to go get her!" Sonic didn't even wait to recover from the hit and went straight into the fog, ignoring the calls from his two best friends. Knuckles and Tails looked at each other and gave a sigh before going into the mist, following after the blue hedgehog.

It didn't take long to find him, but as for the maroon hedgehog, the only thing they could pick was the faint sound of his laughing and the thing that scared them the most was that Amy's cries have stopped. Sonic growled in anger.

"Where the hell are you? Come out and fight me you coward!"

Just then, another ray of dark energy shot at them from any random directions, making them dodge as much as they could. The laughing got louder, "It's rude to call someone a coward when you don't even know them." The crazed hedgehog suddenly appeared only a few steps away from them with Amy in his arms and a hand over her mouth. "Especially with a princess around."

"Princess? What are you talking about?" Tails asked.

"You don't know?" He lifted Amy up so that he was holding her out to them. "This little brat is the reason my master was sealed away long ago. So if I kill her now, the darkness will surely rule!"

The Sonic Team gasped in shock when he suddenly began floating up to the air, still holding on tightly to the pink hedgehog. She tried calling out for help but his hand was still pressed firmly on her mouth. Then the crazed man brought her close to him again and put his glowing staff right at her throat. It began shining much more brightly, like it was preparing to attack again, just as the man began chanting some sort of cheer.

"All hail the Prince of Darkness! All hail the Prince of Darkness! All-"

**BOOM! BOOM!**

Everyone froze in shock when the maroon hedgehog suddenly stood quiet and limp. Him included, they all suddenly turned and saw Shadow walking up to them slowly with a gun, still smoking from the shot, in his hands.

"I've always hated people with loud mouths." He pointed the gun at him again and then with a quick shot, the nameless hedgehog screamed in pain as the bullet hit his lower back then began falling from the sky, along with Amy. Shadow quickly jumped up and grabbed her from his arms and landed safely beside the rest of the group.

They watched at the demonic creäture crash landed onto the pavement right in front of them and slowly approached him to see if he was really dead. He remained still with his eyes were closed and he didn't seem to be breathing. However, before they could relax, the dead body suddenly rose up and grabbed Amy by the her sweater collar and held her close enough for their eyes to be meeting.

"Amy! Get away that thing!" Sonic cried.

She wasn't listening though, she was too much in a gaze from the other hedgehogs eyes that seemed to have changed from crimson red to a soft light blue. The look of evil however, was still very noticeable.

"Amelia..." It spoke with a voice that sounded completely different from the one it had before. "You may have defeated me this round, but mark my words. I will kill you and claim what is rightfully mine, even if it means waiting forever here on Planet Rose."

"Planet Rose?" She asked, confused.

"Remember this, my little sister. Whenever the darkness will rise, the illuminating goddess dies." With that said, the nameless man began disintegrating into dust and soon disappeared within minutes.

Amy fell to her knees when she was finally let free from the tight grip. Her whole entire body was shaking, however, she found herself feeling numb as well. She panted softly because of the feeling of her suffocating grew strong. She whispered to herself, "What just happened? That voice, those eyes..."

"Amy?"

When she found enough strength to move, she looked up and saw Sonic kneeling in front of her with the rest of boys at his side, all having the look of worry on their face. It was then did she realize that they must have seen all of that too. She had to admit though, having them all stare at her like that, made her feel a nervous.

Amy chuckled weakly while scratching the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Umm...breakfast anybody?"

* * *

**So what did you think? It was definitely new to me, but I enjoyed writing it. :) Please review and tell me if you think I should fix or add something. I'm all about getting better for you guys :D**

**Well that's all the time I have! Until next time! Ja-Ne! XD**

**-GoddessOfImangination **


End file.
